Communication devices, such as pagers, have included housings with fixed posts or pins carried on the housings for attaching lanyards or wriststrap cables thereto. The fixed posts or pins are typically embedded in space-consuming recesses of the housings. Also, the fixed posts are typically either made from metal, where the posts are added during assembly, or designed as a part of the housings. As designs of communication devices get smaller, the recesses must get smaller or consume even more space (percentage-wise) in the housings. If the recesses are made smaller, it becomes increasingly difficult to attach lanyards to the housings because of the limited insertion space provided. In addition, lanyard attachments may undesirably detract from the appearances of the communication devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device with a suitable apparatus for attaching a lanyard, and especially an apparatus that is easy to utilize and that does not detract from the appearance of the electronic device.